Astra
by Nocturnal Rose
Summary: Astra is the forgotten daughter of Zeus, or at least that's what her mother always says. She didn't want to meet the Gods. She just wants to know if they're real. A trip to NY gives her the chance to know. Can she resist? And what happens if she can't?
1. Chapter 1

Just a little bit on time frame, were two years past the end of the book, so roughly Percy and Annabeth are 17, Clarissa is 18, Nico is 16, Thalia is still serving Artemis as a hunter, she will be in the story eventually.

* * *

Looking at the ticket in her hand, Astra knew this was the moment of truth. Did her father really reside here? Or was it her loving mother's way of creating a fairytale to ease the hurt of Astra's father abandoning them?

Astra stood outside the elevator, waiting for a chance to ride up alone, but the crowds just kept pouring in. Sighing in frustration, she looked around quickly, seeing a hidden sign for the stairs in a far corner.

After trying to open the door and finding it locked, Astra couldn't help but wonder if fate was working against her. Maybe she was never meant to know if the stories were true—maybe she shouldn't have doubted her mother.

No.

Astra had come too far to just give up. Glancing around quickly, Astra spotted a security guard and made her way over to him.

"Umm…Hi," Astra said nervously.

"Hello miss," the security guard said politely.

"I was wondering if there was any way to get the stairs opened so I could go up them?" Astra asked, playing with her necklace hesitantly.

"Is there a problem with the elevator?" the security guard questioned.

"No, no there's not, it's just…the movement of the elevator makes me sick, but I've been dying to see this place." Astra lied through her teeth.

"You get motion sickness but you're not afraid of heights?" the guard asked with a small smile.

"Yup. I know, totally weird," Astra replied with a small laugh.

"Okay, sure. I'll open the doors for you, and I'll radio up to the security guard so he'll know to open the door for you to come back down," the security guard said kindly.

"Oh, thank you, _so_ much," Astra said, following the guard to the door marked _stairs_.

"Enjoy your visit," the guard said as the door closed.

Astra walked slowly up the stairs, growing more nervous with each step. It wasn't so much the fact that she was going to find out if her mother lied. It was finding out that if her mother had lied, then that means Astra's father was a regular mortal who had just…left them.

If her mother hadn't lied to her, then that meant her father had left for her safety. Her mother told her about the big three—Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades—how they all swore on the river Styx—whatever that was—that they wouldn't have any more children after the second World War.

She was proof that Zeus had broken that promise.

Zeus and her mother had come to an agreement. Zeus would leave her alone, not interfere with her life, not even keep track of her, as long as she was never known to the rest of the Gods. But if by some chance she was revealed as Zeus's daughter he would step up and claim her.

Astra wasn't doing this to meet her father. She was doing this to quench the never ending question—was Zeus, the king of the Greek gods, her _father_? She didn't need to meet him to know. All she wanted to do was find out if there was a floor 600 in the Empire State building, and if it brought you to Olympia. Farfetched as that sounded, if it did, then Astra would know her mother was telling the truth. She'd leave the Empire State building and return to her hotel room.

Glancing at the door, Astra saw that she was on the roof. Opening slowly, she walked out; she couldn't stop herself from peering over the edge. The view was amazing. Astra walked around the roof until she saw the door marked _maintenance_. Praying it wasn't locked, she tried the handle.

It wasn't locked. Astra stood in the small maintenance room facing the circuit box. Opening it with shaking hand, she flipped the switches her mother had told her about in her story.

Nothing happened.

Astra was about to flip them all back when a noise came from behind. Two metal shelving units moved open to reveal a gold and ivory elevator.

Shock filled Astra. Unable to stop herself, she walked into the elevator. With shaking hands, she pressed the only button there.

Suddenly she was pushed back by the force of the elevator moving what seemed to be upward. Only Astra knew that, rationally, there was no up on the _top of the Empire State building_.

The elevator stopped, opening to reveal something out of Greek myth. A path from the elevator led to a tall building like what she'd seen in Greek travel books, pictures of the ruins from so many years ago.

It was real.

All of it. Olympus was real.

Astra was standing there looking at it.

Astra couldn't help it she pulled her sleeve up and pinched herself hard, just to make sure she wasn't dreaming. She wasn't.

She finally knew the truth. She knew she should just close the doors and leave; go back to her hotel with the peace of mind that it all was real.

But there was a pull Astra kept feeling, ever since she had arrived in New York. At first Astra had brushed it off as determination to find the truth. But standing here in the elevator looking out at Olympus, the 'pull' became so much stronger.

So strong that, without even realizing it, she was walking down the path headed to a building that rivaled the Parthenon in Greece.

Astra sighed to herself. She was already here—what would it hurt to look around? The place seemed quiet and Astra knew that she would never get a chance like this again…because after this it was back to Normalville.

She couldn't believe how big this building was. Thankfully, the doors were cracked, so she could walk right in. She was looking all around her; the architecture was amazing. Finally, Astra looked forward…only to freeze.

There, sitting in giant chairs—because they were _giant_ _people_—were the Greek gods. And they were all looking at her.

"Crap," was all that Astra could muster, mouth hanging open, eyes wide.

"Astra?" Zeus said in disbelief.

"Um." She could felt her throat closing up, she needed to get out of here, she hadn't thought anyone else was here!

"Astra…what are you _doing_ here?" Zeus asked, power simply radiating off him.

"I…umm…got lost," Astra said without thinking.

"_Lost_._"_ Zeus repeated with a small smile/smirk—Astra couldn't decided which.

"Who is this?" Poseidon questioned Zeus.

"This is Astra. My…daughter," Zeus said strongly, which started all of the gods in the room talking. All of the sound snapped Astra out of her daze; she slowly turned and began to walk back toward the door.

"Wait. You had _another_ kid after swearing not to have any more?" Aries questioned with a smirk.

"Actually, it looks like she came before Thalia," Apollo said with a grin.

"Any more of _your_ kids gonna pop out? They seem to be the most annoying," Aries shot at Poseidon with a smirk.

"Am I the only brother who kept his word?" Hades thundered, standing up, causing everyone to focus on him. "How ironic" he finished smugly before sitting back down on his throne.

"Very," Athena said drily.

"Stop," Zeus commanded and Astra froze, not sure if he was talking to her or the other gods.

"Turn," Zeus said. She did.

Again, all of the gods sat watching her in silence.

"Hi," Astra said quietly with a wave of her hand. She winced as her voice echoed in the vast chamber.

"I'm really sorry I didn't mean to interrupt…whatever you were talking about," Astra said quickly.

"Why don't you just explain why you're here?" Zeus offered, sitting forward in his throne.

"I just wanted to know if mom was telling me the truth, but then when I got here I felt like I needed to explore, and then I ended up here and I really didn't mean to I thought this place was empty I didn't mean to slight any of you and I'm _really_ sorry, I'll just go now I don't want to be stepped on," Astra rattled out quickly before turning once again. Some of the Gods laughed lightly at that last part.

"No one's going to step on you, Astra," Zeus said with a small smile and a chuckle.

"Oh. Okay…but I really think I should get going and let you all get back to whatever you were discussing," Astra said, inching toward the door.

"Don't sweat it, Astra—we were just discussing if there was a pizza place nearby that delivered," Apollo said with a laugh.

Shock must have shown on her face, because the other gods smiled.

"Really?" Astra asked skeptically.

"Nah, but that's _so_ much more exciting than what we were talking about," Apollo grinned kindly.

"Oh," Astra said with a blush.

"I believe, due to certain events, we can adjourn this meeting until tomorrow," Zeus said, and word became law as all of the gods stood and began leaving their thrones, most nodding or smiling at her kindly as they left.

"I'm rather shocked that your mother told you about me," Zeus said standing and walking over to her, shrinking down to human size as he went.

"Yeah…she's been telling me all about you guys since I was born," Astra replied nervously.

"I take it she's not here in New York with you?" Zeus questioned, coming to stand in front of her.

"Um, no. She's back in Arizona," Astra said, suddenly shy standing in front of her father.

"Is that where she finally settled with you…" Zeus mused lightly, more to himself than anything.

"Yeah, about six months after I was born we moved," Astra said quietly.

"I knew she had plans to move when you were born, but I had no idea it was so _far_," Zeus said, turning slightly. "You know what has to happen now, right?" he asked softly.

"Umm…what do you mean?" Astra asked, confused.

"I've claimed you as mine. The monsters will come for you, and now you must go to Camp Half Blood," Zeus said solemnly.

"Why can't I just go back home?" Astra asked, becoming upset.

"Because I've claimed you. You've been in the presence of the gods. The monsters will not stop until you are dead—your mother also. You will only be safe at the Camp," Zeus said gently.

"But I don't want to go," Astra said, tears forming in her eyes.

"I'm afraid you don't have much of a choice," Zeus said with authority.

"But—" Astra started, only to be cut off by her father.

"Do you have a death wish, Astra?" Zeus asked her seriously.

"No," she replied, tears falling from her eyes.

"Do you wish for your mother to die?" Zeus asked, becoming, if possible, more serious.

"No!" Astra replied, crying harder at the thought.

"Then camp is the only way you will be safe," Zeus said in a tone of absolute finality.

Astra just nodded.

"I am sorry, Astra. This is not the fate I wished for you," Zeus said, his voice filled with something akin to regret.

"It's my fault, not yours," Astra said, still crying. Zeus said nothing, only watched her for a moment before turning and motioning to his side. Apollo walked out and came to stand before her, next to her father.

"Apollo will stay with you until someone from camp can arrive," Zeus said quietly.

Astra nodded.

"Apollo, a moment alone with my daughter?" Zeus requested, and Apollo nodded, smiling at her before moving out the doors.

"Gods do not have much contact with their children," he went on warningly.

"I know," Astra said, tears still coming.

"But know that you are my daughter, and should you need me, I will be there," he said, waking close to Astra and gently brushing her tears away.

"Okay…thank you," was all Astra could think to say.

"Go now. I know it may not seem like it, but this will become a good thing," Zeus said, stepping back from her.

Astra nodded and began to walk out, but stopped and turned suddenly and flew into Zeus' arms, hugging him tight. Zeus froze slightly, and then his arms enclosed her gently before releasing her.

"Sorry. I just…always wanted to do that," Astra said with a small smile before turning and heading out the door towards Apollo.

"Go on ahead Astra. Apollo and I must speak quickly," Zeus said.

Astra nodded and continued on, but she heard what he said to the lesser god.

"I've lost one daughter already. I will not lose another."


	2. Chapter 2

Just a little bit on time frame, were two years past the end of the book, so roughly Percy and Annabeth are 17, Clarissa is 18, Nico is 16, Thalia is still serving Artemis as a hunter, she will be in the story eventually.

* * *

Apollo stayed silent beside her on their way back to the hotel. The tears kept streaming down her face even though she wasn't openly crying anymore. Astra had never been so thankful she'd convinced her mom to pay the extra money for her own hotel room. Facing other girls like this—or with Apollo, who was easily the most attractive man she'd ever met—would not be something she'd be up to.

"Wanna order pizza?" Apollo questioned, sitting down on hotel sofa, instantly at home.

"Yeah that's fine," Astra replied.

"Want anything special on it?" he asked.

"Just cheese," Astra replied distantly, sitting on the bed.

"Okay. Be right back," Apollo said, taking out his cell phone, wandering into the bathroom to make the call.

This was unreal. How was she going to tell her mom about what happened? How was she going to explain to the other cheerleaders? Cheerleading was the only reason that she was in New York—her squad had moved on to the All-Star competition. How could she let them down?

What about all her friends? Would Astra ever see them again? All these thoughts were giving her a headache. She needed answers.

"The pizza's ordered. Should be here in like twenty minutes," Apollo said, sitting down on the couch again.

"Will I ever see them again?" Astra questioned Apollo, catching him off guard.

"Ever see who?" he questioned back, frowning.

"My friends. My…family," Astra answered quietly, looking down.

"There's no rule against seeing them, and the Camp doesn't run all year…but you'll find out soon enough that when you're out in the world, monsters will come after you," Apollo said ruefully.

"Do they go after everyone?" Astra asked.

"It depends. When demigods with lesser parents are out in the world, demons may choose to ignore them. But kids with the Big Three for parents…well, they're harder to ignore," Apollo said gently.

"Oh," Astra said.

"But that doesn't mean you can't talk to your mom!" Apollo said brightly, smiling like the thought was the best in the world. Astra didn't quite agree.

"Does that mean I'm allowed to keep my cell phone at camp?" she questioned.

"No, actually, it would probably be best if you just gave it over. Demigods shouldn't use cell phones—it's like wearing a target," he said, reaching out his hand. Sighing, Astra reached into her pocket and handed over her cell phone.

"Cute stars," Apollo said with a grin, looking at her cell phone case—pink stars with glitter.

"Thanks," she smiled.

"Ironic, y'know, cause your name means 'from the stars' and you have stars on your…." Apollo trailed off with a grin because of the look Astra was giving him.

"You wouldn't believe how many people have said that to me. You need new material," Astra grinned.

"Please, my stuff is timeless," Apollo scoffed, smiling while putting her phone in his pocket.

"If I can't use cell phones, how am I going to talk to my mom?" Astra asked, frustrated again.

"It's a thing called Iris message, but they'll explain that to you at camp," he assured her.

"Oh," Astra said again.

"Look, pizza's gonna be here soon, why don't you go pack and get ready? Tomorrow's gonna be a long day," Apollo said, standing as his cell phone rang.

"Okay," she said, going toward the bathroom.

Once in the bathroom, Astra would have laughed at herself if she wasn't so dazed. Her mascara had run down her cheeks with her tears, making her face look like one out of the cliché movie scenes.

Stripping off her clothes, Astra was so glad she always kept her night clothes in the bathroom for when she was done with her shower. It made everything so much easier, especially now that Apollo, God of the Sun, was sitting in her one-room hotel room.

The shower felt amazing, hot water slowly easing the tension from today's events down the drain. After she'd showered and gotten dressed in pink and black star shorts and a black tank top, Astra took a minute to really look at her reflection in the mirror.

Was she really good enough to be Zeus's daughter?

She was tan and toned thanks to all of her cheerleading practices and the Arizona sun. Astra weighed maybe 110 pounds; she had to be light to be on the top during pyramids and was about 5'6. She had long dark brown hair that fell down her back with just a hint of curl.

Glancing down at her French tip nails, Astra couldn't help but wonder when the next time she'd be able to get her nails done would be.

Astra wasn't spoiled. In fact, her mom worked two jobs just to keep her in private school. With her ADHD and dyslexia, she needed special classes that the public schools didn't have, or if they had, they weren't very good.

Her mom, Mary, was her best friend. She'd devoted her life to raising Astra, she'd put off dating, had very little personal time, volunteered to go on every field trip, and any other thing that needed parents. She tried as hard as she could to be in Astra's life in every way possible.

Astra couldn't imagine how her mom was going to take the news that she'd gone to Olympus and met her father by accident, and _now_ she had to go to camp and didn't know when she could return.

Astra felt so guilty.

Making her way out of the bathroom and into the main hotel room Astra saw Apollo munching on some pizza and watching TV. It seemed so strange, because she knew that he was a god, but sitting there, he just seemed so normal.

"Hey! Pizza's here." Apollo stated the obvious with a grin.

"Actually I'm not all that hungry," Astra replied. Her stomach felt like it was tied in knots with all that was happening.

"You sure? It would probably do you some good to eat something. Want me to go get you something else?" Apollo asked seriously.

"No I'm good, but thanks. I'll eat in the morning or when we get to Camp" Astra said, sitting down on the hotel bed, grabbing her brush before combing her hair out.

"Okay, but I'm gonna hold you to that. Oh and the Camp's sending people to get you, they'll be here tomorrow morning early and you'll head out from there," Apollo said around a mouthful of pizza.

"Wait…you mean _you_ won't be taking me to camp?" she asked, sitting up straight and frowning

"Nah. Sorry lil' one, but gods don't go to camp…well except Hermes and Dionysius, but those are obvious," Apollo said with apologetic look.

"First off _lil'_ _one_? Really I'm not that short," Astra laughed.

"You're right, you're not. But compared to me you are, especially at my normal height," Apollo said with a grin.

"That's true," she replied, thinking about how she'd been afraid of being stepped on by the gods earlier that day."Why are Hermes and Dionysius they only God's who go to camp?"

"Hermes is the messenger of the gods and Dionysius…well you'll just have to ask your fellow campers that," Apollo said with a smug grin.

"Why won't you tell me stuff?" Astra asked, frustrated, before sighing loudly. He reminded her of the older brother she never wanted.

"Because if I give you all the answers then you'll have nothing to talk about with the other campers, and you'll need some friends there. But I gotta caution you, go with your gut and your heart. You don't need to try and be popular, you already are—you're Zeus's daughter. Just find friends you can be yourself with, and if they happen to be from the Apollo cabin that's fine with me," Apollo told her with a grin and a shrug of his shoulders.

Astra nodded, deciding to think about that whole mess later.

"Well lil' one, you should try and get some sleep, you're gonna be getting up early tomorrow," he said lightly.

"Okay," Astra said, knowing she'd fall right to sleep.

"Night kid," Apollo said to her as she lay down, watching her with a slight grin.

"Night Apollo," Astra said back, already sleepy."You won't leave without saying goodbye, right?" she added after a few minutes of lying in bed.

"Yeah, kid, I won't leave," Apollo said, before she fell asleep.


End file.
